Ballerina
by vichalmers
Summary: A mandatory talent show is being held at the school and Marinette has been asked to dance a ballet piece, if only she wasn't so terrified of doing it! But with help from both Adrian and Chat Noir, and a little borrowed courage from Ladybug, she might be able to pull this thing off. Inspired by a drawing seen on Instagram.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut! This is my first multichapter fic for Miraculous Ladybug; I really hope this story goes well. I am totally in love with this show. This story was based on a picture of Marinette dancing ballet. If anyone knows who the artist is please let me know so I can compliment him or her on their work. I hope its okay that I'm writing a story inspired by your drawing! Thank you for taking the time to read this and keep a look out for chapter updates! Feel free to leave a review!_

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _Lil-fledgling_

"But Madame-!"

"No buts Marinette! The point of this assignment is to move out of your comfort zone while also exhibiting your unique talents." Mme. Bustier crossed her arms but looked sympathetically down at the distraught Marinette.

"This will be good for you, I promise, just don't worry too much about it. As long as you do your best, you'll pass the assignment, and have fun in the process." But Marinette wasn't listening to the kind words her teacher was saying; instead she was biting her thumbnail down to the quick, fear racing through her veins.

 _A talent show in front of the whole school, and I'm not allowed to design anything?!_

"Listen to me," Mme. Bustier gently guided Marinette to one of the empty seats, rubbing her back gently. "You are an incredibly talented girl Marinette and it's time that you show off some of those talents, let your classmates know what you're made of."

Marinette look fearfully up at her teacher. As Ladybug Marinette was confident and calm, able to defeat evil as thousands of people watched. But when she was her civilian self Marinette was clumsy and awkward when ever someone was watching, especially Adrian… Who would 100% be at the talent show. Marinette buried her face in her arms.

"I don't even know what to do," She moaned quietly, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Well, you dance, don't you?" Marinette peaked up at her teacher, who was smiling down at her student. How one Earth did she know…?

"I often see you helping teaching the children's class held here after school." Madame Bustier explained with a smile. "You're very good with children by the way, especially that little girl Manon. But I've also seen you dance afterwards, I know you take private lessons with Madame Lucette." Marinette flushed hot. She didn't know anyone had seen her dance! This was so embarrassing!

"You're an extremely talented ballerina, Marinette." Mme. Bustier continued. "I don't know why you've never told anyone you dance, or participate in the local recitals. You would be a shoe in for the role of Clara if you auditioned for the annual Nutcracker performance." Her teacher stood, giving her shocked student the most reassuring look she could.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea to preform a ballet piece for the talent show, you have enough time to put something together too, since it's not for another month." The language teacher opened the door, ushering Marinette out so she could get to her next class. "Let me know by the end of the day, okay? I think this would be a fantastic idea though." Marinette gathered up her books, slinging her bag over her shoulder. It wasn't a terrible idea, really. She did love to dance, and she was pretty good at it, if she did say so her self. But would she be able to do it in front of everyone? In front of Alya and Nino and, most importantly, Adrian? And what would Chloe say? A million 'what if's' ran through her head and she wasn't even sure if she had the confidence to even get in front of anyone to dance, but Marinette still heard herself say,

"I'll do it."

LB&CN

The science class was buzzing with the talk of the talent show project, everyone chattering excitedly about what they would be displaying.

"Obviously I'll be showcasing my self," Chloe said, self importantly, tossing her hair. "I'll have _Papa_ buy me a new dress, designer, of course. And then I'll have lights and music, a formal introduction," She sighed dramatically. "It's like I'll be a real model!" Alya rolled her eyes at Chloe's chattering, finding her self-absorbed antics both amusing and annoying.

"Do you guys have any ideas for the talent show?" She asked, leaning over the long desk towards Adrian and Nino. "I'm thinking of doing something along the lines of a one woman Ladybug and Chat Noir show." Nino snickered at Alya's plans while Adrian suppressed an eye roll. She really was obsessed, wasn't she?

"Don't laugh at her," The three of them turned to see Marinette slump into her seat, looking rather, gloomy. "It's not nice to laugh at other people's ideas and talents you know. It'll just make them self conscious and embarrassed." Alya wrapped her best friend in a side hug, praising her about being supportive and amazing but Marinette wasn't listening.

 _'_ _That's what they'll do to me,'_ she thought dully to her self. ' _They'll make fun of me when they hear I dance. And when they see me… how can I go through with this?'_

"Hey, Marinette, are you okay," She blinked, looked up at Adrian who was leaning across their desk, a concerned look on his face. Immediately, Marinette felt her face heart up and her heart skipped, one, two, three beats before it began pounding painfully into her ribcage.

"Um, uh, yeah no, I'm fine no worries." She giggled nervously, looking away. "Don't worry about me." Adrian narrowed his eyes, obviously not believing what she was saying, but let it slide anyways.

"Riiiiiight," He sat back down in his chair, casting a worried look at Marinette, before chatting with Nino.

"Sorry man, I can't work on that paper tonight. My fencing class got moved," Marinette felt her ears perk at this news, even though she knew it was weird of her to be keeping tabs on Adrian's extra curricular life, among other things.

"Monsieur D'Argencourt changed practices from Friday's to Wednesday's," Adrian sighed as Marinette felt her heart sink and her stomach twist, but Wednesday's was when-

"-ballet class happens. We have to share the gym."

If it were possible Marinette would have died from sheer shock and dread, right there, in the middle of science class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Well hey there! Y'all are crazy! Your outpour and support for just the first chapter of this story is amazing, thank you all so much! It means a lot to me! I've had to do some research, since I know almost nothing about ballet, but it's been fun, a good learning experience for sure. Personally, I'm not very happy with this chapter, I feel like it's a little awkward and maybe not my best writing, but as the readers I'll leave that up for you to decide. Hope you enjoy it reviews are always appreciated._

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _lil-fledgling_

A temporary divider. Who ever thought of that was a genius and Marinette could kiss them. The entire length of the gym had been divided in half with what appeared to be a long, cloth curtain, similar to the dividers used in hospitals. In no way was it ideal but never the less it would effectively keep the fencing class on one side and, hopefully, 20 rowdy little children on the other. But, to Marinette, nothing was more beautiful than that temporary divider. No one would see her at the ballet class and her secret would be safe. She hoped.

And everything was going fine, really, it was nearly perfect until the last five minutes of class when Manon, that crazy, curious kid, got bored and peaked around the curtain.

"Adrian!" The young model looked up, his fencing mask in his hand as he took a long drink of water. A tiny girl bounded at him, the curtain fluttering behind her as a familiar voice cried,

"Manon, no!"

Adrian easily caught the child, who wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling.

"Hello there," Adrian said, chuckling, returning Manon's hug. "It's been a while since I've seen you, hasn't it."

"Yep!" Manon leaned back, grinning at the older boy. "I've missed you!" Sure the kid was loud and impulsive and she really sucked at listening, but Adrian found he had a soft spot for the little girl, especially after the Puppet Master incident.

"Manon, what did we tell you about leaving our side of the room-" Marinette froze when she saw who was holding her young student.

 _No, no, no, no, no, this is not happening!_

"Mari?" Adrian was startled to see his classmate in a pink leotard and slippers, her hair out of its usual pigtails and tied up in a neat bun. She looked…. different, in a good way.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette's face flamed red, ignoring Adrian's question as she stomped up to him, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground, and took Manon from his hold. Setting her on the ground, Marinette took Manon's hand and pulled her away from the fencing class, who were all watching the encounter curiously.

"But Adrian-!"

"We told you, you can't disturb the fencing class," Marinette said quietly, not breaking stride. "You need to use your listening ears. We'll have to tell your _Mama_ about this."

"Noooooooooo! Marinette, _S'il vous plait,_ don't do that!" The two of them disappeared around the curtain, Manon's whining muffled by the cloth, leaving Adrian to wonder,

 _What was Marinette doing at the ballet class?_

LB&CN

So maybe she was a little hard on the kid, Marinette conceded as she hugged Manon goodbye, reminding the little hellion that she wasn't mad, just disappointed. Manon hadn't done any real harm, only damaging Marinette's pride, peace of mind and the little shred of self-esteem she had, but hey, the kid hadn't meant to.

In any case, Marinette explained the school project to Mme. Lucette who immediately took the project in stride.

"You will be dancing a piece from Don Quixote, the Kitri Variation. It will be difficult, undoubtedly, and you will have to work hard, but I think you are completely capable of this piece." The dance teacher turned on her heel, ignoring the shocked look on her pupil's face. "Now, first position!"

The fencing class had ended a few minutes earlier than the ballet class and despite the fact that Adrian Agrest was a very busy teenager, he couldn't help but wait around after everyone else had gone home, hoping to catch Marinette and ask her why he had never heard that she helped out with the dance classes.

 _And maybe walk home together…_

Adrian shook his head at that. What was his problem; he was in love with Ladybug, wasn't he? Yes, he knew undoubtedly that Ladybug was the one for him, but there was also something about Marinette, something recognizable that pulled him towards her.

Patiently he watched the children leave one by one with their parents, each of them talking excitedly about what they had done in class that day. Soon all the kids had left and still Adrian waited. Five, ten, fifteen minutes, and still Marinette hadn't appeared. There was no way she could have gone out another way, he was standing outside the only door.

With no other ideas, Adrian wandered back into the empty gymnasium, listening to his feet echo on the hard ground, wracking his brain for a possible solution as to where Marinette had disappeared.

"One and two and one and two, point your toes, more Marinette!" Adrian stopped, his head swinging over to look at the divider still in place, watching the silhouette of a familiar form bend down low in a perfect plié. Of course, if she had never left in the first place, it would explain why Adrian couldn't find her.

She was so graceful, so incredibly lithe and nimble and _talented._ Adrian found him self sitting silently behind the curtain, unbeknownst to Mme. Lucette and Marinette, and just watching the usually clumsy, bumbling girl transform into something elegant and ethereal. Something… oddly familiar.


	3. A weird little halfa chapter

A weird little half a chapter

 _Once again all of you readers have astounded and humbled me, it's amazing how many people have invested time in this story and are enjoying it. I can't say thank you enough. I hadn't planned to have the story go this way, I wasn't really looking to write another longish, hardcore story for a while seeing as I just finished one. But after several requests for this and some serious thinking on my part (whether I wanted to invest this much time and energy into this story and also trying to work out the kinks in the plot line) anyways, I decided not to be a lazy dork and get my butt into action. I hope you all like where this goes and appreciate the rest of the story. This is a little weird half a chapter, I dunno I felt like it was necessary, chapter three will be out by Friday. Reviews are always lovely._

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _lil-fledgling_

The Miraculous holders were never meant to be Akumatized. They were chosen for their inherit goodness and strong free will. Adrian Agrest and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were no exceptions to this ancient rule. Plagg and Tiki and specifically chosen their hosts because of their incredible strength and perseverance. But they knew there were risks with their counterparts, human's are flawed creatures, and even the soundest of minds and purest of souls can be corrupted by despair, fear and hatred. Miraculous holders were not meant to be Akumatized, but there were always exceptions to the rules…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _I'm so sick. This chapter nearly killed me. I'm sorry if its awful. Please review._

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _lil-fledgling_

Adrian hadn't told anyone. It was surprising, Marinette was sure that everyone would be talking about her secret. But when she apprehensively crept into homeroom on Thursday morning, nothing happened. Alya didn't attack her, demanding to know why Marinette had never told her, Kim wasn't daring her to some sort of dance off to prove that he was superior. And best of all Chloé wasn't making horrible disparaging remarks about Marinette's oblivious lack of skill, talent and grace.

Adrian hadn't told anyone. And it made Marinette love him even more.

So the weeks pasted by and the talent show steadily drew closer and closer. Unknown to Marinette, Adrian stayed after fencing for the extra two hours to watch her practice.

But be also had seen a change in Ladybug. She was more focused in battle, more determined and more playful with him, their fun, mid-battle banter coming easier and more frequently.

"You seem different, M'lady," Chat Noir brought it up one night on patrol, when they were taking a break on the rooftop of some apartment building.

"How do you mean?" She asked, turning to look at him. The masked hero shrugged, unsure of how to explain it.

"I dunno, you just seem, happier." Ladybug blinked a couple of times before blushing. He actually noticed that?

"Things are just going really well in my life right now, I guess," She said, unable to meet his gaze. "I'm doing something that I really love and it's helping me with my confidence. I had kept it a secret from everyone for so long and then when Adr-a guy I really like, found out, I thought it would be all over for me." Ladybug smiled down into her hands and Chat couldn't help but admire how perfect she looked, lit up against the night landscape of Paris.

"But he didn't tell anyone. I don't know why but I'm so grateful. It makes me feel so much better knowing that there's someone watching out for me, you know?" Chat bit his tongue to keep from saying,

 _But I look out for you too._

LG&CN

That bliss came to a screeching halt when Chloé Bourgeois got curious.

"Where is he?" Once again Chloé and Sabrina were waiting outside the school in the Bourgeois's off white limo, waiting for Adrian to leave fencing class. Once again, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he has a private lesson," Sabrina suggested timidly, "or he went out the back door…"

"No," Chloé snapped, loosing her patience. "if something had changed with Adrian's schedule I would know. We're going in." Chloé stomped out of the limo and towards the school, Sabrina scurrying after her. Into the gym with out thinking and running straight into-

"Marinette?!" The two girls stared at each other, Marinette horrified and Chloé surprised, before she burst into loud peels of malicious laughter.

"Playing ballerina, are we Marinette?" She said in between chuckles. "Pathetic. You're the clumsiest person I know! You can barely walk with out tripping on your own two feet." Marinette's face heated and she felt her throat close up in the telltale warning of tears. She opened her mouth to defend her self only to be cut off by Chloé.

"And look at your hair, in a bun! God I thought you ditched that awful hairstyle last year! I didn't think it was possible, but it looks worse now then it did then!" Hot tears spilled down Marinette's face and her shoulder's shook with the humiliation of being found out. Chloé's verbal assault tore down her fragile wall of confidence, like a wreaking ball to a silk screen. She had been doing so well! She had actually begun to think that she could do this, that she was talented and beautiful. But that was all gone, with a few well-chosen words.

"And as if you could pull off that ballerina outfit!" Chloé snorted, looking Marinette's quivering figure up and down. "Pink is _so_ not your color, and that tutu is not doing anything for your hips. Don't even get me started on those ugly, ratty shoes, either." Marinette turned to run, to hide away in the change room and cry until her body had nothing left. How could she ever show her face in class again? And then it all got worse, because Adrian was standing _right there._

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, looking between a smirking Chloé and a sobbing Marinette.

"Adrian, I finally found you!" Chloé leaped forward, linking her arm with the blond boy. "Can you believe this? Marinette dances! Have you ever heard of anything more ridiculous in your life?" And that was the final straw, Marinette broke away, making a mad dash for the girl's change room, her loud sobs echoing behind her until the thick gym door banged shut, locking the pitiful sound away.

"Marinette, wait-!" Chloé gripped on to Adrian's arm, keeping him from running after the other girl.

"What are you doing Adrian? Leave her alone; she's not worth it. Did you see what she was wearing? You can't possibly be seen with someone like that!" Adrian tugged his arm out of Chloé's sticky tentacles, looking thunderous.

"Why would you say something like that?" He said quietly. "Who gave you the right to say such awful things to people who don't deserve it? What has Marinette ever done to you?" Chloé opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She had never been told off by Adrian before, she had never seen those green eyes so deadly or hostile. Chloé watched him sprint after Marinette, faintly wondering if he was right.

LB&CH

"Ah the insecurities of being a teenager," Hawkmoth smirked as he watched his akuma flutter off to his next victim. "It makes the heart so deliciously… _vulnerable."_

Marinette sat cured up between the wall and her locker, arms wrapped around her knee's as she cried hopelessly. Tiki was calling to her soothingly from inside the aluminum box but her words didn't reach her partner. Neither Kwami or Miraculous Holder noticed the little black butterfly flutter through the open window above their heads and make a beeline for Marinette's outstretched legs, easily absorbing into her pointe slippers.

Hawkmoth knew his akuma had reached it's target. Faintly he could feel the girl's transformation. But something was wrong. No matter how much he tired, he could not reach his victim, only able to receive broken thoughts, like an old radio with a bad connection. It was as if the girl was… fighting the akumatization.

 _Impossible._

Hawkmoth closed his eyes focusing all his energy on the girl.

 _"_ _You are Black Swan, you can show the world how talented you really are but-"_ the connection was completely cut off and the villain roared in displeasure. He hadn't been able to tell her to get the Miraculouses!

LB&CH

"Wh-what's happening?" Marinette gasped, doubled over as a strange burning cold traveled up her body. The feeling was so _dark and evil._ She gagged, her body trying desperately to reject what ever was happening to her until a strange voice filtered through her head.

 _"_ _You are Black Swan…"_ Her guard faltered and in one motion the darkness over took Marinette's small body, her cloths twisting and changing into an elaborate black and gold tutu, which flared wide at her hips. Her body suit went from a blush pink to a deep black, matching the skirt. Her hair fell from the bun Chloé had only just finished mocking and her hung loose and wild, fanning around her head like a dark, ethereal halo. And her shoes, which housed the evil akuma, turned a black darker than night, ribbons snaking up her legs in a complicated crisscross pattern.

For a moment Marinette was gone, and in her place stood a girl who was completely taken over. Until something in the back of her mind wiggled free from the chains of its prison, whispering,

 _"_ _What about Ladybug?"_

The Black Swan faltered. Ladybug, she was the hero of Paris, with Chat Noir. She stumbled, before shaking her head and rising up on her toes, her form perfect. Such a little thought like that wouldn't stop her! She floated towards the door, throwing it open and making a beeline for the exit, not even noticing Adrian, who stood gaping at the beautiful, evil girl sweet Marinette had become.

The akuma had won, or so it seemed, as Black Swan stood high up on a building, planning her attack on the city. The akuma had won, until the little part of Ladybug that had come free attacked it, plunging Marinette into a state of dangerous unrest that began a struggle for her mind and soul. A battle for her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 _I'm really sorry that this took so long to update! I have been sick with a bad cold and then life kinda bitch slapped me in the face. Anyways, I give thee…CHATPER 4! It's a little bit short and I'm sorry for that. The next update should be out in about a week and a half. Reviews are always so great they make my day._

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _lil-fledgling_

Adrian ran into the locker room, desperate for some sort of answer or clue for _what the hell just happened._ Stopping in the empty change room he looked frantically around for anything that might give him an idea as to what happened when-

"What's that sound?" Plagg flew out of the inside of his jacket and made a beeline for the last locker in the line, pressing his little head against the thin metal, listening to the tiny voice frantically calling from inside.

"Tikki!" The black Kwami cried, "Tikki, what's going on?" Curiously Adrian leaned against the locker, listening to what was inside. To his surprise, a high-pitched voice was yelling from inside, demanding to be let out.

"Marinette! Let me out Plagg, Marinette needs my help!" Adrian reeled back. What ever was in that locker knew Plagg, but it also knew Marinette, so did that mean…? Plagg spun the lock a final time, listening carefully as Tikki relayed the combo to him. Adrian watched disbelievingly as a red and black spotted Kwami zipped out of Marinette's locker, catching a hold of Plagg and crying into his shoulder.

"You-if you…that means…oh my God Marinette is…?"

"We don't have time for this." Tikki flew over to Adrian, holding on to the collar of his shirt desperately. "Marinette has been akumatized, but she's also a Miraculous Holder. The pure good and the pure evil now in her will be at war in her body. If we don't stop her soon and deakumatize her she's going to die!" A fat tear rolled down the little Kwami's face, landing on Adrian's blue shirt.

"Please, we can't let her die."

That's when the enormity of the situation fell upon Adrian like a 12-ton weight. His Lady could die; in fact, if he didn't do something soon she would die and then what would his life be? He wouldn't be able to go on being Chat Noir, that was for sure and that meant leaving Paris open and vulnerable. He couldn't put innocent people's lives on the line. But be also couldn't go on being Adrian either. What would life be like with out seeing Marinette everyday at school? Listening to her and Alya talk about fashion and blogging. Or watch her stand up to Chloé for others. His life would be in crippling black and white with our Marinette.

Adrian nodded slowly, knowing exactly what he needed to do.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Chat Noir bolted out of the gym and into the town, not even noticing Chloé who called after him, demanding that he tell her what was going on and-

"Where is Ladybug?!" It took all of Adrian's self control not to yell back,

 _She's been akumatized because of you, bitch._

LB&CH

There was no wake of destruction. Chat Noir bust outside expecting complete chaos, people under the poisonous influence of Black Swan and moving to seek revenge on Chloé. But there was nothing. Not even an inkling that there was something incredibly wrong.

"How the hell am I supposed to find her?" Chat cried, searching the rooftops desperately. "There's no sign that she's even been here!" Tikki flew out from his pocket, looking around hopefully.

"This is good!" She said excitedly. "This mean that the good in her is winning against the evil. She's unable to harm innocent people. But this also means that her body and mind will be under extreme amounts of pressure. It will be taking up an enormous amount of energy. We have to find her soon before she gives out!" Chat wasted no time, bounding up the side of the nearest building and sprinting towards Notre Dame Cathedral.

"Why are we going this way?" Tikki yelled above the rushing of the wind.

"I don't know." Chat called back. "I just have a feeling, that this is the way to go. Something in me is telling me that she's at the Cathedral." The little Kwami gasped, gripping the zipper of his pocket tightly.

"Do you feel that too?" Chat Noir looked down, not breaking his stride.

"The tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach?" Wide-eyed, Tikki nodded. "Then yeah, I feel that too."

As they neared the ancient Cathedral Chat noticed an unusually large number of people flocking around the bottom, pointing and gasping up at the figure poised delicately on a gargoyle. Marinette was a sight to behold, even if she was being killed from the inside out. Her black hair billowed from the wind, like a black storm around her head. Her pale arms stretched up above her head, as if calling out to the sky for help, for relief for the excruciating pain she was in. Something, anything, to relieve the pain in her heart and oily blackness seeping through her soul.

"Chat…help…me"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 _Motivation to finish this chapter? Absolutely none. BUT YET HERE IT IS! Read, review, enjoy, have a cup of tea, watch some cartoons._

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _lil-fledgling_

Chat Noir lost no time, using his staff to vault up the old building, every leap and bound bringing him closer to his goal.

 _Marinette, Ladybug, M'lady…_

"The akuma is in her ballet slipper," Tikki yelled. "I can sense it"

"Great," Chat called back, "how the hell do we get those?" Tikki zoomed up to clutch at the collar of Chat Noir's suit.

"Leave that to me. Just try to get close enough for me to get to her shoes. Then what ever you do, don't let her get hurt. I don't know what will happen once she is free of the akuma but I can't imagine it will be anything good. You'll need to be ready for anything." The plan was vague and full of holes and chances for failure, but Chat didn't see any better plan coming to him this late in the game, his only option was to roll with it and hope Marinette's little Kwami knew what she was doing.

Landing lightly on the high rooftop, Chat Noir crept close to Marinette, careful not to let her see him. This would be easy; all he had to do was sneak up on her and-

A flurry of red ribbon suddenly shot at him, wrapping Chat up like a silk mummy and throwing him violently across the rough rooftop. With a groan, Chat Noir looked up to see the swaths of ribbon retracting back around Marinette's legs, her black eyes fixed on him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I can hear you coming!" She tipped her head back and cackled. "You are no match for the Black Swan." Pushing him self to his feet, Adrian lunged for her. All he had to do was get close and Tikki would do the rest, it didn't matter how he went about doing it.

She met him hit for hit, parrying and blocking with a ferocity he had never seen in her before. If there was any doubt before that Marinette was Ladybug it had left. No one else could fight him like this.

"Damn it Tikki, its no good. I can't get any closer!" Chat Noir had retreated, circling his opponent at a safe distance as she glared viciously at him.

"You have to do better!" Tikki said, annoying Adrian a little, "You need to get just a little closer!" Chat growled, his patience beginning to wear thin, couldn't she see he was trying?

He tried again, feinting left, then right before charging at Marinette full speed, catching her off guard and knocking her to the ground. Adrian held her down as she fought and scratched, waiting for Tikki to do…well what ever she was supposed to do. With a horrific screech Marinette threw Adrian off her, rising to her pointed toes unsteadily, backing away from him hastily and towards the edge of the roof.

"What have you done?! My powers! You awful, loathsome cat! You-!" She stumbled, bending over herself and gasping for air.

"Chat?" Terrified blue eyes, peered out at him from beneath her escaped bangs. "Please, God, please do something. Make this stop, I-I can't take it!" As if controlled by an unseen hand pulling invisible strings, Marinette righted her self jerkily, her cold black eyes taking over again.

And she took a step back.

"Hey, no stop that, what are you doing?"

Another step back. Only centimeters away from the edge of the roof.

"I'm not joking, get away from there!"

She rose up on her toes, arching her arms elegantly over her head and tipping it back so the breeze caught the loose whips of ebony hair.

"Come and get me _, lover boy."_

Then several things happened. Tikki suddenly reappeared, bursting from Marinette's slippers like a bat out of hell, wrestling furiously with a black akuma. Marinette's costume disappeared back into the soft faded pinks Adrian was so used to seeing. Her head snapped up, wide confused eyes making contact with Chat Noir's green ones, before fluttering closed. And with a sigh, Marinette slipped off the edge of Notre-Dame Cathédrale.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

 _Ugh, so late. Probably the shittiest chapter of anything I've ever written. More chapters to come. Read and review, let me know what y'all think._

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _lil-fledgling_

Adrian didn't think twice, launching him self after Marinette and only realizing that they were both plunging to certain death _after_ he had his Lady wrapped limply in his arms.

With out giving it much of a thought, Chat Noir flung out his staff, keeping a careful grip on Marinette, and prayed to God (they were outside a church after all, some sort of divine being had to be listening) that the staff would stick.

"Son of a bitch!" It had worked, his trusty staff was firmly lodged between a crack in the stones, and although he nearly dislocated his shoulder in the process, Adrian had managed to keep a hold on both his unconscious friend and stop their fall.

The two of them swung precariously, six stories up, Chat Noir gasping at the fiery pain ripping through his shoulder and wondering what the hell they were going to do now.

"It times like these when I really need you M'lady," Adrian groaned, feeling his hand slip a little. But Ladybug wouldn't be swinging in to save him this time, no. Now it was his turn to save her, to repay her for all the time she had saved his sorry ass from certain doom.

With strength he didn't know he possessed Adrian hauled the two of them on top of his staff and with extreme caution and pain Adrian extended his claws and climbed up the steep wall of the Cathedral, using all of his power and perseverance to get them safely to the top of the building once again.

The scene that met him on the roof was a sobering one. A tattered, dead butterfly lay broken on the ground with Tikki lying beside it, her breathing shallow and weak. Carefully Adrian scooped the little Kwami into his hand and placed her in the pale hollow of Marinette's collarbone. Both Miraculous holder and Kwami looked worse for wear and neither were stirring from their unnatural sleep. With no better plan coming to mind and knowing full well both his father and Nathalie were away on business, Adrian carried Marinette back to his mansion and maybe, _maybe_ something at home would be able to cure his girl.

LB&CH

Adrian didn't expect that the first time he would have a girl in his bed it would be the unconscious love of his life, and he would be freaking out, dealing with the dilemma of whether or not to strip her of her dirty, bloody cloths.

"But what if she freaks out and thinks that I-I've defiled her or something?!" Adrian was pacing across his room agitated and confused, warring with him self about what he should do.

"She's pretty beat up," Plagg said around a bit of cheese from his perch beside a recovering Tikki. "her wounds need to be cleaned up and the only way that can happen is if that disgusting leotard comes off. It not like you're actually going to do anything to her, you're actually helping her. If she wakes up and freaks out then she's just ungrateful and clearly not worth your time." Adrian froze, looking wide eyed and horrified at Plagg.

"What if she doesn't like me?! What if she is repulsed by the fact that I'm Chat Noir and we can never be friends again? What if-"

Marinette groaned and shifted her eyes opening in this slits before closing again.

"I could never hate you," she breathed, pink lips twitching upwards in a small smile. "Never ever." Adrian moved to her side, brushing loose black hair out of her face and speaking quietly to his Lady in hushed, soothing tones.

"Marinette, can you hear me? What hurts, can you tell me what hurts?" She slowly shook her head, peeling her eyes back open again.

"You're Chat Noir," She whispered, "Adrian Agrest is Chat Noir." With a pale, shaky hand Marinette reached up and stroked his cheek disbelievingly, a silvery tear running down her face.

"Oh my god, I love you." In that instant all of Adrian's insecurities and fears disappeared as he gathered the fragile, strong girl in his arms and held her close, listening to the beat of her heart.

"I've always, _always_ loved you too."


	8. Chapter 8

_One word. Finals. Read, Review. Drink Tea. Repeat._

 _lil-fledgling_

Gingerly Adrian helped Marinette sit up, moving a pillow behind her back to keep her propped up, trying to ease her obvious pain.

"I'm going to grab the first aid kit, sit tight for a second, okay?" He smiled at her gently before moving off into the bathroom. Looking around stiffly, Marinette spotted a little ball of black hovering around…

"Tikki!" Marinette threw her legs over the side of the bed and stumbled forward, landing painfully on her hands and knees.

"Oh Tikki, Tikki please are you okay?" She reached forward, trying to reach the desk she was on. "Please say something!"

"She's fine, just resting." A little black ball buzzed around Marinette's out-stretched hand, settling comfortably on the tip of her finger.

"She went through quite an ordeal to have you de-akumatized, I'll have you know. Although she's not hurt she's been completely exhausted and won't be awake for another couple of hours." The little Kwami grinned, floating back over to Tikki's side. "I would appreciate it if you got back into bed, Adrian will probably freak if he sees-"

"Marinette! Did you fall? Are you okay?!" Adrian rushed over, dropping the first aid kit on the ground all but forgotten in his hast to reach Marinette.

"I'm fine," She sighed, leaning into Adrian's broad chest, exhaustion taking over again. "I was just worried about Tikki, but your Kwami-"

"Plagg,"

"Plagg," Marinette corrected with a gentle smile. "Plagg told me she was just resting," Marinette turned her face upwards, looking up at Adrian fondly. "Thank you for taking such good care of her, of both of us. We couldn't ask for a better partner." Adrian chuckled, drawing his arms around her slight waist and lifting her up easily.

"Let's get you patched up, huh? There are clean towels and cloths for you in the bathroom. Feel free to take a shower and wash up a bit. Then we can take a look at you're injury's." He dropped her off in the bathroom, resting her on the edge of the counter as he turned on the shower, fiddling with the nobs until the temperature was perfect and to his liking. Turning to Marinette he handed her a soft flannel washcloth, shyness suddenly overtaking the both of them.

"Can you, ah, ahem, um can you stand? In the shower I mean, while you shower. I just don't want you to slip and fall and…um, well-"

Marinette blushed hot red, averting her eyes from his, toeing off her shoes nervously.  
"I think I'll be okay. I-I can just sit, that no problem. Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine." Swallowing thickly Adrian just nodded and hurried out of the bathroom, closing the door and letting out a long sigh.

"Now that was just sad," Plagg said, smirking at his miraculous holder. "I was embarrassed just listening." Adrian groaned, face planting into his bed.

 _So I know this chapter is way too short, and that it took forever for this update. I am also aware that this chapter is pathetic and awful. I am sorry for all of these things. Life got crazy fast and writers block hit me hard. Truth of the matter is, I'm not feeling very good or confident in my writing, which is really hard and taking a toll on my work and me. I'm sure these feelings will pass but still it's hard. I promise I will finish this story and write others. It might just take a while. If you have any ideas or requests for stories or things you think I should watch, please please let me know. PM me or message me on my Tumblr page. Anyways, until next time friends._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

 _Y'all are the most amazing people, honestly I can't believe the outpouring of support from you guys, it blows my mind and makes me want to write more just for you. Also, good news! I'll be staying in town this summer, which means I have full Internet and service which you might not care about but it means a lot more writing and new stories. Stay tuned! Read and review._

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _lil-fledgling_

True to her word, Marinette ended up sitting for most of her shower, her aching, bruised legs unable to hold her up for more than a few minutes. It was funny, that the last thing on her mind was, _Mon Dieu, I'm in Adrian Agrest's shower!_ Instead her brain was going over every detail she could remember, up until she was akumatized, then everything turned grey and hazy, like looking into a muddy pond where the only thing you can see is the flash of a fish's tail when the light hits it fin just so.

It was frustrating, not being able to grasp the memories that were so close to the surface of her mind but still so illusive when she focused to hard on them.

With out paying much attention Marinette slipped out of the giant, luxury shower, reaching for a giant, fluffy towel, resting on a heated rack.

"Who would have thought one person could have so much money?" The young girl murmured to her self, wrapping her self in the plush towel and gaping at the massive washroom. Everything was done in black tile with silver and chrome overlay and accessories. It made her little apartment bathroom look pathetic and cheap in comparison.

In all her musings and deep thought Marinette hadn't heard the arguing outside her door.

"Plagg stop, you can't go in there!"

"I know I left cheese in there. Let me see…" The bathroom door burst open, Plagg buzzing in uninterestedly while Adrian stood dumfounded in the doorway, staring wide eyed at Marinette, who was only wearing the towel.

After a moment of horrified staring the poor adolescent boy began rambling, throwing out frantic apologies as he madly grabbed for his mischievous Kwami.

"I am so sorry, I swear, I didn't mean to- I didn't see anything and-Plagg would you come here?" Blushing wildly with Plagg firmly in hand Adrian all ran out of the room, leaving Marinette standing dumbfounded with a hot blush spreading down her checks and neck.

"Adrian Agrest just saw me in nothing more than a bath towel." She muttered to her self. She had to sit down for that one.

A pair of soft drawstring pants and a clean shirt had been left on the counter for Marinette to change into, for which she was grateful, as her dance costume had been ruined during the fight.

Feeling strangely shy, Marinette came out of the bathroom quietly, tugging self-consciously on the hem of the shirt, which hung off her in the most unflattering way, or so Marinette and her overactive fashion mind thought. In all her fussing in escaped her notice as to how much Adrian liked the look of her in his oversized cloths.

"How are you feeling?" Adrian asked, motioning for Marinette to sit down as he pulled up the first aid kit.

"Tired," She admitted, focusing on the antiseptic he carefully poured onto a cotton swab. "Completely exhausted is an understatement actually." Marinette winced as Adrian began pressing the soaked ball to the open blisters on her feet.

"Sorry, sorry," He mumbled, brows furrowed in concentration. She loved the different faces of Adrian Agrest. His concerned concentration was a new favourite.

"Feel free to sleep once I've got you all patched up," He offered, waving back at his king sized bed. "Only if you want to though, no pressure or anything," he said hastily, his face once again turning a rosy color. "I can take you home if you want, you might be more comfortable in your own bed and house."

Marinette shook her head, a blush also touching her cheeks.

"No that's okay. I-I would like to stay here if that's okay with you…" The familiar Chat Noir grin spread across his face and he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Marinette couldn't help but laugh, realizing that all of this weirdness and awkward atmosphere was for not, Chat Noir was her best friend, and that also made Adrian her best friend.

"You wish, _Chaton._ Now where's your phone? I have some explaining to do to my parents."

LB&CH

Adrian had to wonder what it was like to be given such relaxed freedom from his father as he watched Marinette sleep. Her parents wanted to know where she was, ("I'm with Alya, we're studying for a science test") and that she was safe, ("The akumatized dancer on top of Notre-Dame? I had no idea!") and then with out any fuss her parents said they would see her later and Marinette was curled up like a cat, sound asleep.

"What I wouldn't give for such trust and freedom," Adrian said softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her peaceful sleeping face. "mutual respect. It must be nice." Marinette sighed, rolling in her sleep, her face pressing against the side of Adrian's leg and her long calloused fingers gently closing around his opened hand. Adrian couldn't help but smile at the girl, ghosting a kiss against her forehead.

"But at least I have you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

 _Hey, hey, hey friends! Thanks for all the great reviews and your dedication to this story! It's unbelievable! As this story is drawing to a close (two or three chapters left) I'm starting to think of what I'm going to work on next. Is there anything you would like to see or any ideas you want me to work on? Send me some suggestions and maybe some shows (and anime) you think I should watch! I will defiantly be doing another Miraculous Ladybug story, but probably once season 2 is out. I'm actually going to France and Paris later this week, which is pretty exciting! Anyways, feel free to shoot me a message about any of the above topics or anything else appropriate._

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _lil-fledgling_

Alya was mad.

"You never told me you danced!" Marinette cringed, picking at the edge of her notebook.

"I know but-"

"And you came into school with Adrian! You were _talking_ to him! Not stuttering or looking like an idiot, _actually holding a conversation with him_." A genuinely hurt look came across Marinette's best friends face. "You have some serious explaining to do. I thought we were best friends, that means we don't keep secrets."

 _You have no idea._ Marinette thought sadly.

"It just kinda happened yesterday," She said truthfully. "Chloé and I kind of had an unfortunate run in with each other and Adrian happened to see the whole thing. He…comforted me. We came to a sort of understanding and ended up hanging out. I was going to tell you today, I swear! And about the dancing…" Alya glared, her arms crossed firmly.

"I didn't tell anyone about that, I was embarrassed!" Marinette blurted out, twisting the strap of her purse between her hands. "I didn't want people like Chloé to destroy something I loved." She said quieter, reaching for her friend's hands.

"I know that I should have told you, I know that now and I'm so sorry I kept it from you." She clasped Alya's hands between hers. "Forgive me?" For a second Alya's face remained stony and Marinette was afraid that she wasn't going to except her apology. But then the corner of her mouth twitched and she pulled the dark haired girl into her arms for a hug.

"Thank you for apologizing. I forgive you." She pulled away and the two girls grinned at each other for a minute before Alya burst,

"Now tell me what happened with you and Adrian!"

LB&CH

Adrian, Marinette, Nino and Alya sat together in the park after school going over math homework and laughing as Alya practiced her talent show skit.

"Whoa, whoa," Marinette gasped between giggles. "You think Ladybug would say _that_ to Chat Noir?" Alya pouted, cocking her hip out jauntily, thrusting the script at Marinette.

"Excuse me, but who is the one with the blog here? Who follows Ladybug's every move _and_ has had exclusive interviews with her?"

"You have," The other three said in unison.

"And who remains pitifully uneducated on the ways of our great hero and is always MIA when Ladybug's around.

"Me," Marinette said sheepishly, glancing at Adrian out of the corner of her eye. The boy was struggling to hold in laughter as he watched his lady get chewed out by her best friend.

"Correct!" Alya said, plopping back down into the grass. "So you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are not one to talk." There wasn't really room to argue there.

"So Nino, how's your music piece coming for the show?" Marinette asked, leaning back in the warm grass as she listened to Nino excitedly talk about turn tables, mixers and something called a D.I. box.

"It's going to be this really sick remix actually of _Avenir_ by Louane, you know the girl who made it to the semi-finals on _The Voice: la plus belle voix?"_

Alya nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah I remember her! She was really good. Doesn't she do that song… oh what is it again…"

" _Maman_?" Adrian offered. Alya snapped her fingers, recognizing the name he supplied.

"That's it, _Maman,_ I love that song!" Alya turned so she was looking at Marinette, who was twirling a daisy between her fingers eyes unfocused deep in thought.

"Earth to Marinette, come in Marinette! This is your best friend speaking!" Blinking the girl turned to look at her friends who were all looking at her with bemused expressions.

"Sorry," She said. "I was kinda spaced out. What were we talking about again?"

They all laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of their absent minded friend, Alya through her self at Marinette who consequently tumbled into Adrian who finally landed in Nino's lap and the four of them lay giggling in a puppy pile of limbs and loose hair.

It had been so long since they had all hung out as a group, no awkwardness and strange encounters. Adrian and Marinette were so used to running around, ditching their friends at the last minute in order to protect them. They had forgotten how nice it was to just be…

Normal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

 _Someday soon I'll go back to Paris and France and maybe even live there. I've never loved a city or one place so much (Although I also really loved Switzerland, too bad I don't speak Dutch). I dunno, maybe it's the historian and museum student in me. Anyways, one chapter left! Thanks for sticking with me this far, I can't ask for better followers. I will do another Miraculous story, but probably only once season 2 is out. If you have any prompts or shows you think I should watch I would be more than happy to hear from you!_

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _lil-fledgling_

Adrian had tried to insist that Marinette stay at home that night, saying he could handle patrol fine by himself for the night and she needed to rest for the show tomorrow. But Marinette couldn't stand the thought of staying at home to worry all by her self.

"Pirouette and then skip and leap and- ugh this is awful!" Ladybug stomped a foot on the rooftop in frustration, her fear of messing up and being made fun of getting the better of her.

"You're going to wake up who ever lives down there," Chat said gently. "Your over thinking things here m'lady, you can't freak your self out or else you will mess up." Marinette groaned and covered her face with her hands. Okay, so maybe that _wasn't_ the right thing to say.

"No that's not what I meant really I-" Adrian cut him self off, turning sharply to face North, his night vision allowing him to see a plume of smoke rising up from a building in the distance.

"There's a fire." Ladybug looked up, following his arm to where he was pointing, the little flicker of orange flame catching her eye. In an instant all insecurities and fears were pushed away as the duo made they're way to the emergency. They were hero's and their personal lives had no place in their persona's as Paris's guardians.

LB&CN

They arrived on the scene just after the screaming sirens and flashing lights. People stood, horrified, outside the building. Come crying and calling out for someone to rescue those trapped inside, while others simply gaped, unable to comprehend what they were seeing.

"You take the south end, I'll take the north, sweep in until the middle." Ladybug yelled to her partner as they rocketed towards the burning building. If you find a person, bring them out and continue on!" She looked at her boyfriend hard. "And please, be safe."

Luckily, there were only a few trapped people and one very terrified cat but everyone was out safe before the fire got so bad that floors began to collapse and the roof fell in. Ladybug and Chat Noir were handing out blankets and checking up on their rescue victims, making sure they were being treated for smoke inhalation and minor burns, offering comfort to those traumatized by the events. Chat Noir had returned the frightened, mildly singed cat back to his sobbing owner who thanked him profusely, insisting that he come visit Rene and herself sometime when she had a new place to live. Ladybug laughed as she watched Chat try to disentangle him self from the elderly lady and her cat Rene, who was desperately clawing his way back into Adrian's arms.

The two hero's waved goodbye to the dispersing crowd as they left. Time was ticking on and it was now the early hours of the morning. Adrian was yawning, green eyes drooping with exhaustion and his body aching for his bed. All he wanted to do at this point was flop down and sleep, maybe with his lady curled up next to him…

"Whoa, are you okay?" Adrian blinked, finding he had stumbled into Marinette's arms, his transformation worn off and Plagg sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm just tired. No biggie." Chuckling under her breath, Marinette put his arms around her shoulders, and her free arm around his waist.

"Hold on tight," She teased, "I would hate to drop you."

Once Adrian was quietly tucked into bed, and a chaste kiss was pressed to his soft lips, Marinette went home her self, prepared to worry and fret the rest of the night away. But when her head hit her pillow, she was asleep. Dreaming of perfect pirouettes and flawless leaps.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

 _Eeeeehhhhh! So this is it! The last chapter! All of you guys have been great, the outpour for this story has blown me away and honestly I couldn't be happier! I'm so glad so many people have enjoyed this story and I can't to write more! As I've said before I will probably be writing another MLB story but once season 2 is out. In the mean time I do have some projects in the works. For sure a Soul Eater fic and probably a Ghost Hunt story too! I'm also thinking of doing another Young Justice story, honestly Spitfire is life. Anyways, if any of you have any suggestions of shows I should watch, stories I should write and/or prompts I would be so happy to hear from you! I always make sure I write back too, so don't be shy! Thank you all so much and keep on being great!_

 _Hugs'n'shit_

 _lil-fletch_

If Marinette's life was a b-list made-for-tv movie, Adrian would be back stage with her, telling her how perfect she looked in her blush colored leotard and skirt and giving her a spur-of-the-moment kiss that took her breath away just before she went on stage and wowed her peers with the performance of a life time. And Marinette would be lying if she hadn't been desperately wishing for that to happen.

But, instead, she stood back stage surrounded by musty, sweaty gym mats, with a student from another class who was in charge of lighting and music, waiting for Julika to finish her rather impressive slam poetry.

"You're up Marinette," the stagehand said as the audience clapped for Julika. "Are you ready?" He plugged in the iPhone and cued up her music, giving her a thumbs up. It was go time.

Slowly, Marinette walked out onto the stage, the large spotlights blinding her for a moment. When her eyes adjusted she saw the hundreds of eyes starting up at her. Alya and Nino sitting in the center, beaming up at her with encouraging smiles, the rest of her classmates looking surprised and curious. Sabrina sat nervous looking beside Chloé who had a malicious grin spreading across her face.

 _Their all staring at me,_ Marinette's mind went into over drive, as she stood frozen in front of her peers. _How do you breath again? Is it in and out or out and in or-I'm going to faint! I'm going to pass out from lack of oxygen and faint and then die of embarrassment and then-_ Marinette watched in horror as Chloé snaked her arm around Adrian's shoulders, leaning in close to whisper something no doubt cruel and mean about Marinette in his ear.

 _I'm going to be sick,_ Marinette thought, her stomach pitching rebelliously. _She's all over him!_ But ever faithful Adrian gently removed Chloé's wayward arm, sharply saying something in return to her which made her face fall, before turning back to the stage, giving her a smile that warmed her whole body, even reaching all the way down to her slipperier toes. For the first time since Mme. Bustier suggested Marinette dance for the talent show, she felt like she could actually do it.

LB&CN

"Girl you were absolutely amazing!" Marinette's class gathered together after the last performance (a rather…forceful song by_ but was well received none the less) and congratulated each other in relief that the dreaded talent show was over. A large group had gathered around Marinette to gush about her surprising ballet routine, nearly everyone expressing their awe and admiration at her talent.

"Oh please," Chloé scoffed, finding it unacceptable that the attention wasn't on her self, "it wasn't that impressive, anyone can twirl around and stand on their toes." But no one listened to her, not even Sabrina, who was smiling shyly at Marinette, admiration reflecting in her eyes.

Adrian sidled up to Marinette's side, throwing a casual arm over her shoulders, beaming down at her.

"I told you so," he whispered, making her shiver. Marinette elbowed him gently, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess you did."

For the first time since Mme. Bustier had suggested Marinette dance for the talent show she felt at peace with her self and the world around her. She had friends who supported and loved her. She proved that she could stand on her own two feet as Marinette and that all of her self-confidence and power didn't just live in Ladybug. Never again would she be weak enough for Hawkmoth to prey on her self doubt and insecurities.


End file.
